That Which I Never Claimed
by Pyromagnet
Summary: Dudley gets a letter. DH spoilers


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from that world they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Spoilers for DH

-------------------------------------------

Finally after ten months of living in that safe house with those two people, with that witch and wizard, Dudley and his parents were allowed to move back to Number 4 on Privet Drive. Their Dark Lord had been defeated killed by Harry none the less. They wouldn't really tell Dudley what happened. They had to stay an extra month in that house just for safety's sake though. It was nice being able to finally leave because living in that house was not at all pleasant. The wizard and witch learned quickly that his mum and dad didn't like hearing about Harry, He-Who-Don't-Got-A-Name, or their war. Then again his dad learned not to insult Harry in front of their two guards. So they found a middle ground… for the ten months they never really talked to each other at all. Dudley talked to them a couple times. It was weird like talking to someone from another time. But it also had been boring as anything, he had never been without his X-Box for so long. At least he was not going to have to repeat his sophomore year, he'd already repeated a grade once and he really didn't want to do it again.

Dudley frowned as he looked at his room. It was covered in dust and smelled musty. He opened a window to let some air in.

"Dudikins do you want to come to the grocery store with me?" His mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"No." Dudley yelled. He planned to sit in front of his T.V. playing his X-Box till he couldn't see straight. He had playing for about an hour when something flew into his room. Dudley screamed and fell off his bed.

"Dudley you okay up there?" Dudley's eyes landed on the something. It was an owl. "Are you alright? Do I need to come up there?"

He could already hear his dad's footsteps on the stairs by the time he had managed to find his voice. "No dad I'm fine. I just tripped." He could hear the squeaking on the steps as his dad decided whether to come up or go down. Finally he decided on down. Dudley looked at the owl carefully keeping his distance. The owl was not Harry's. The few times he had seen Harry's pet he had noticed it was snow white. This owl was brown and looked smaller but he couldn't be sure. The animal hopped closer to him and dropped a letter at his feet. Dudley grabbed the envelope before taking a few steps back. "Uhh thanks." The owl hooted and flew to the window ledge. Dudley looked back down at the envelope. It had his name on it. Dudley turned it over a couple times before finally opening it. It was a piece of parchment. It was rather long as about half of the words had been scratched out.

Dudley,

Well I'm not dead, but then you probably realized that as I'm writing to you and all. I just wanted to let you know in case they didn't tell you. I, uh, don't know how to write this. So I'm going to blunt, you're my cousin and the last time I saw you you kinda acted like it. Now if that was a fluke then you can throw this letter away assuming you haven't done so already. But if not then maybe we could meet up sometime (not with your parents though, no offense at least not to you plenty to my dear auntie and uncle). You can write a reply and send it back with the owl.

Harry

Dudley looked up to see that the owl was still standing on his window ledge. Dudley frowned at the owl in thought. Had he gotten this letter before he was 15, it would already be in the trash.

But his cousin hadn't let him die. Dudley knew had it been the other way around he wouldn't have saved Harry. Not because he hated his cousin or because he thought him a freak but because he would have been too scared to do anything. He liked to talk big and he was a jerk. He knew that, he preferred acting that way. But it only worked well when people hated you back. But Harry changed that, changed his mind on how he viewed his cousin. So maybe not three years ago, but he was nearly 18 now and not the same kid anymore. Dudley walked to his desk and dropped the letter on it. Then he grabbed a pen and piece of paper.

---

end


End file.
